This application is has subject matter in common with the inventor's (# FFF) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/117,227, filed on May 30, 2011, and entitled “Universal module of USB-unit or Outlet-units for electric or digital data device(s).” The current invention are continuously filing of co-pending filing U.S. Ser. No. (# CCC-2) U.S. Ser. No. 14/793,262 which is Co-pending filing US Ser. No. (# CCC-1) Ser. No. 14/642,169 which is co-pending filing of U.S. Ser. No. (# CCC) Ser. No. 12/950,017 (Multiple surface LED light filed on Nov. 29, 2010 with rotating device has LED light device(s) and USB device and Outlets device built-in on the rotating substrate with more than one surface to offer multiple function.
This application also has subject matter in common with the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. Nos.
(# I-1) Ser. No. 12/502,661 filed on Jul. 14, 2009, Jan. 1, 2013 issued (Later than parent filing date)
(# J-2) Ser. No. 12/292,580 filed on Nov. 21, 2008, Nov. 6, 2012 issued (Later than parent filing date)
(# M-1) Ser. No. 12/566,322 filed on Sep. 24, 2009, Pending case, Parent filing on 2006
(# K-06) Ser. No. 11/498,874 filed on Aug. 4, 2006, Pending case.
(# L) Ser. No. 11/527,629 filed on Sep. 27, 2006, Oct. 1, 2013 issued (Later than parent filing date) and Child filing (# WWW-1) Ser. No. 14/729,380 which is Continue filing of (# WWW-13) Ser. No. 13/923,721 (# HH-09) Ser. No. 12/622,000 filed on Nov. 19, 2009, May 17, 2013 issued (Later than parent filing date) has co-pending filing (# HH-3) Ser. No. 14/829,213 which is Continuous filing of co-pending (# HH-2) Ser. No. 14/829,114 which is continuous filing of co-pending filing (# HH-1) Ser. No. 13/295,562.
(# II-09) Ser. No. 12/624,621 filed on, Nov. 6, 2012 issued (later than parent filing date)
which disclose a sealed-unit with uniform dimensions and shape to fit into the same uniformly dimensioned compartment so that the universal sealed-unit can fit into a variety of LED light devices. The sealed unit(s) disclosed in these applications share the following features:                a. The sealed-unit(s) has uniform dimensions to fit into the uniform compartment of any kind of LED light device.        b. The sealed-unit(s) has passed all related safety standards and received a laboratory's safety certification so that it can be used with other LED light device's parts and accessories which may or may not meet the safety standard passed by the said sealed-unit(s).        c. The sealed-unit(s) can be any individually salable unit because it has passed all related safety requirements and standards. The other parts or accessories may or may not be just decorative or have other functions to make the LED light device more valuable.        
The current invention utilizes the sealed-unit concept in the following manner:
(A) The current invention utilizes the concept disclosed in the above-cited applications of providing a sealed-unit that has passed all the relevant safety standards, but applies the concept to other electric device(s) which are not limited to an LED light device. It The concept may be applied to an LED light device, power strip device, wall outlet device, surge protection device, wall adaptor device, charging device(s), smart phone related device(s), computer related device(s), and other consumer electric device(s).
(B) The USB-unit or outlet-unit may be in the form sealed-unit of a rather than the previously disclosed LED-Unit, battery-pack, or prong and the said Sealed unit may just (B-a) a charging circuit board assembly for USB-unit to charge (not supply) the energy storage unit which built-inside of the said other device only, (B-b) maybe is a conductive-piece assembly for Outlet-unit to deliver or supply the input AC current to the other device (B-c) USB-unit maybe just a USB-receiving device to get power from the outside transformer, adaptor, invertor which already change outlet's AC current to DC current so can just pass though DC to DC circuit from different voltage to change to the 5V DC current or directly get 5 Volt DC current from transformer to offer right current to the said USB-Unit to charge (Not supply) the current to the said energy storage unit inside the said other electric or digital device.
(C) The USB-unit or outlet-unit are arranged to charge or supply power from these units to a variety of electric devices to keep the electric device(s) in good power condition for people to use but USB-Unit is to charge the energy-storage unit and preferred is rechargeable battery and not directly supply power to the said electric device such as said mobile phone. The Outlet-unit which simple just is conductive-piece assembly to deliver the AC current to the said other device power input-end such as prongs directly and optional to has surge protection or wireless controller.
(D) The USB-unit or outlet-unit may each include its own related circuit, conductive piece, contact-piece, custom-pins, receiving-ends, output-ends, input-ends, electric parts and accessories to get the electric power from
(D-a) AC power by a prong-cable from outlets; or
(D-b) DC power from USB-cable to get power from outside power bank/energy storage unit or assembly which has multiple Amperage current storage capacity not from the computer export-ends which only limited 500 ma too slow for charging; or
(D-c) DC power from outside housing transformer, adaptor, invertor unit which already has circuit built-in and already change the AC current to DC current,
and though a receiving-wire or delivery-wire or USB-wire has at least 2 male USB-plugs to insert into above USB-Unit or USB-Module female receiving-port (USB Charging-ports) to deliver the DC power though the DC to DC circuit inside the device's housing to get right current and get into a variety of electric device's female receiving-port which has desire contact or connector or Custom-Pin ports for the other device USB receiving port which depend on the other device's design so it is variable.
The USB Charging-ports prefer to use Type A which is most common for the desktop items so can fit for all kind of the USB-wires at least one-plug of the said 2 plugs on each USB-Wire or jump wire or bridge wire at this time. It is appreciated that prefer to use Type-C because more compact and majority of the other electric device will has this Type-C USB-unit from new device so can make the other device has smaller new Type C USB-unit to make the overall size become more compact and thin. Anyway, the one end of the USB-wire can be any type such as Type C or any kind of Custom-Pin contact depend on market design and requirement.
The said USB port type may in Type A, Type B, Type C each of these has Female receiving-end and male plug so can build the electric power delivery. It also has digital data delivery but at this invention do not use and do not need to use the electric data or digital data delivery functions and the current invention only for Charging purpose only so can prevent slow charging or overheat issue happened. The current invention for quickly charging-ports is not allow data delivery too.
The desktop items USB port (USB Charging-pots) not allow to use special of custom-pin to fit the other electric device's USB receiving-pots because this will become only can charge one of other electric or digital device. The current invention's USB charging-port preferred to use Type A which is most popular same as all laptop computer USB receiving ports but has quickly USB charging-port function to charge minimum 1 to 5 Amp at output-end 5 Volt (+/−10%) voltage. The Type A USB charging-port can easily built-in on the Desktop items because the desktop items no need to have super compact size like the be charged items such as mobile phone, ipad which need as slim and thin as possible so these communication or consumer electric products need use special custom-pin such as mini USB, Micro USB, or even type C for the USB receiving port so can allow the mail-plug of mini USB or micro USB can insert into so can make the communication or hand-held ipad as slim and thin as possible. For Desk top still use the Type A will be more popular and can fit almost every USB-wire, jump-wire, so can charge any kind of other electric or digital device. As for special USB Charging-pots allow to charge minimum 1.0 Amp to 5 Amp specification release on 2007 and update on 2010 which is for quickly charging capacity this is what the current invention specify for charging capacity minimum from 1.0 Amp to higher Amperage and has details discuss on hereafter.
(E) The current invention offers USB-unit or Outlet-unit is a universal module design with the most compact size to enable each of the USB-unit and outlet-unit or any combination of USB-units and/or outlet-units to form a desired module that fits into all kinds of electric device(s), including an LED light device, wall outlet, wall outlet adaptor, power strips, surge protector, communication device, computer device, consumer electric device, smart phone device, panel computer device, etc. The universal module design means can fit into more than one of the other device and no need to change its electric circuit, PCB, trace with current invention use quickly charging USB Charging-ports has 2007 & 2010 definition and has minimum 1.0 Amp up charging capacity.
(F) Once the USB-unit or outlet-unit in circuit board assembly, in sealed unit assembly, in a universal module assembly and has passed all related safety standards and has its own issued certification, the finished electric device in which it is used does not need to get an additional safety certification related to USB-units or outlet-units. This means can save a lot of time and resource to apply each finish product's USB-unit or Outlet-unit meet the local safety standard and no fire, no electric shock, no electric shortage hazard. Plus the current invention use the quickly charging USB Charging-ports which has 2007 & 2010 definiction and has minimum 1.0 Amp up charging capacity.
(G) The modules of the current invention can utilize any combination of suitable USB-unit or outlet-unit parts, such as a conductive wire, conductive plate, conductive piece, contact-kit, prong-cable kits, USB-cable, prongs, resilient conductive kit, printed circuit, flexible circuit board, related electric parts and accessories, fixing, positioning kit, and/or installation device to enable the module, outlet-unit, or USB-unit to pass the safety standard and get the relevant safety certification and be added onto more than one or a lot of others electric device.
(H) The module of the current invention may have different specifications, such as:
1 module has 1 USB-unit+1 USB-port,
1 module has 2 USB-ports+1 outlet-unit,
1 module has 2 USB-ports+2 outlet-units,
1 module=only has 1 USB-unit, or 1 Outlet
or, any combination of USB-units and outlet-units that still permits a standard module to fit into many of different electric device(s) as needed with current invention has quicly charging USB Charging-ports which has 2007 & 2010 definition and has minimum 1.0 Amp up charging capacity.
(I) The module can also have the following different specifications: 2 USB ports having different current outputs including, 1 Amp, 1.1 Amp, and/or 2.2 Amps to enable the 2 USB-ports to charge different electric devices such as an iPhone™, which needs to have 1 Amp, and an iPad™, which requires 2.1 Amps.
If people want to charge 1 iPhone™+1 iPad™ at the same time, at least 3.1 Amps will be needed, which will be very expensive. Or more high speed charge for 4.2 Amp for 2 pcs of 2.1 Amp, or more quickly speed charge for 4.8 Amp for 2 pcs of 2.4 Amp. from data the current invention preferred for USB Charging-port basing on 2007 released for USB2.0 standard and 2010 upgrade for charging-port. However, as the current invention all desktop has no any digital data delivery and only charging function, so the current invention can have bigger current charging than out of date USB-ports from computer or other charger Before 2007 for limited 500 ma or less charging with overheat issues as the wiki reported on below text for cross reference!
If people want to charge the 1 iPhone™ or 1 iPad™ at different times, the standard module can be 1 port 1 Amp+1 port 1.1 Amp=2.1 Amps total, and the cost will be cheaper.
If people want to charge only 1 iPhone™, only need 1 USB-unit with 1 port which has only 1 Amp is needed for the most economical product. Hence, the module of the invention should not be limited to only one specification. But the current invention has quickly charging USB Charging-ports application which meet 2007 & 2010 released definition and has minimum 1.0 Amp up charging capacity.
The current invention specify the Charging capability start from 1.0 Amp up to hundreds of Amp and the old date before 2007 has limited for 500 ma charging capacity for out of date USB construction and also has overheat or burn problem for bigger than 500 ma so from 2007 has update USB charging-port so market can has a lot of USB-charging device coming from 2010 for Big charging current such as the current invention. The below is copy from WikiPedia, The Free Encyclopedia has the details (Charging port and Charging speed and Charging port) to support the current invention for update charging capability.
USB
From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia
USB 2.0                Battery Charging Specification 1.1: Released in March 2007 and updated on 15 Apr. 2009.        Adds support for dedicated chargers (power supplies with USB connectors), host chargers (USB hosts that can act as chargers) and the No Dead Battery provision, which allows devices to temporarily draw 100 mA current after they have been attached. If a USB device is connected to dedicated charger, maximum current drawn by the device may be as high as 1.8 A. (Note that this document is not distributed with USB 2.0 specification package, only USB 3.0 and USB On-The-Go.)        Battery Charging Specification 1.2:[25] Released in December 2010. Several changes and increasing limits including allowing 1.5 A on charging ports for un-configured devices, allowing High Speed communication while having a current up to 1.5 A and allowing a maximum current of 5 A.        
USB 3.0[edit]
Main article: USB 3.0                As with previous USB versions, USB 3.0 ports come in low-power and high-power variants, providing 150 mA and 900 mA respectively, while simultaneously transmitting data at Super Speed rates.[28] Additionally, there is a Battery Charging Specification (Version 1.2—December 2010), which increases the power handling capability to 1.5 A but does not allow concurrent data transmission.[25] The Battery Charging Specification requires that the physical ports themselves be capable of handling 5 A of current[citation needed] but limits the maximum current drawn to 1.5 A.        
Changing ports[edit]
A small gadget that provides voltage and current readouts for devices charged over USB
This USB power meter additionally provides a charge readout (in mAh) and data logging
The USB Battery Charging Specification Revision 1.1 (released in 2007) defines a new type of USB port, called the charging port. Contrary to the standard downstream port, for which current draw by a connected portable device can exceed 100 mA only after digital negotiation with the host or hub, a charging port can supply currents between 500 mA and 1.5 A without the digital negotiation. A charging port supplies up to 500 mA at 5 V, up to the rated current at 3.6 V or more, and drops its output voltage if the portable device attempts to draw more than the rated current. The charger port may shut down if the load is too high.[92]
Two types of charging port exist: the charging downstream port (CDP), supporting data transfers as well, and the dedicated charging port (DCP), without data support. A portable device can recognize the type of USB port; on a dedicated charging port, the D+ and D− pins are shorted with a resistance not exceeding 200 ohms, while charging downstream ports provide additional detection logic so their presence can be determined by attached devices.[92]
With charging downstream ports, current passing through the thin ground wire may interfere with high-speed data signals; therefore, current draw may not exceed 900 mA during high-speed data transfer. A dedicated charge port may have a rated current between 500 and 1,500 mA. For all charging ports, there is maximum current of 5 A, as long as the connector can handle the current (standard USB 2.0 A-connectors are rated at 1.5 A).[92]
Before the battery charging specification was defined, there was no standardized way for the portable device to inquire how much current was available. For example, Apple's iPod and iPhone chargers indicate the available current by voltages on the D− and D+ lines. When D+=D−=2.0 V, the device may pull up to 500 mA. When D+=2.0 V and D−=2.8 V, the device may pull up to 1 A of current.[93] When D+=2.8 V and D−=2.0 V, the device may pull up to 2 A of current.[94]
Dedicated charging ports can be found on USB power adapters that convert utility power or another power source (e.g. a car's electrical system) to run attached devices and battery packs. On a host (such as a laptop computer) with both standard and charging USB ports, the charging ports should be labeled as such.[92]
To support simultaneous charge and data communication, even if the communication port does not support charging a demanding device, so-called accessory charging adapters (ACA) are introduced. By using an accessory charging adapter, a device providing a single USB port can be attached to both a charger, and another USB device at the same time.[92]
The USB Battery Charging Specification Revision 1.2 (released in 2010) makes clear that there are safety limits to the rated current at 5 A coming from USB 2.0. On the other hand, several changes are made and limits are increasing including allowing 1.5 A on charging downstream ports for unconfigured devices, allowing high speed communication while having a current up to 1.5 A, and allowing a maximum current of 5 A. Also, revision 1.2 removes support for USB ports type detection via resistive detection mechanisms
(J) If the (10-1) a Universal piece, or (10-2) a sealed-unit or (10-3) USB-Unit, or (10-4) USB-module in a circuit board, housing form, or (10-5) Outlet-unit, (10-6) Outlet-module is a conductive-piece assembly each has its own issued safety certification and that can fit into the any compartment of any other electric device, there is no need to file, for each different electric devices, a UL, ETL, or CSA safety certification, which saves a lot of time for tooling, development, and safety testing for each different electric device. This will reduce a lot of R&D, development, tooling, safety certification time and fees.
However, Some cases, it no need get pre-certification for the all (10-1) to (10-6) because factory may only make 1 model of the products or other reason for limited products productions, so no need get pre-certification is also fall within the current invention has built-in USB related parts & accessories to Charging the DC current into the built-in energy storage unit of other device or Deliver the AC power though conductive assembly to the other device. To get pre-certification good only for factory has a lot of desktop items so need to do pre-certification to save each time test the USB-Charger or Outlet-unit or the items listed on above (10-1) to (10-6).
The co-pending application entitled “Universal module of USB-unit or Outlet-unit for electric or digital data device,” U.S. Ser. No. 13/117,227, (# FFF-11) discloses a simple arrangement for enabling “Desk Top items with LED means having USB-unit(s) or USB-module(s) to charge a variety of electric or digital data device(s),” which does not require a universal module because some of the desk top items have plenty of room/space to accommodate a larger size of USB-unit(s) or USB-module(s) or above discussed (10-1) to (10-6) and reduce the cost for related electric components, parts, or accessories to make the items more cost attractive to the consumer.
The USB-unit(s) and all above discussed (10-1) to (10-4) is an electric USB-charging unit which has a USB-female receiving means (hereafter as USB-Charging port as wiki release on 2007 has minimum 1.0 Amp charging capability) to receive a wire's USB-male plug (hereafter as USB-plug) to deliver electric power from the USB-female receiving means (USB-Charging port release on 2007 as wiki disclosure) to the other wire device's USB-male plug (USB-Plug).
The preferred USB-female receiving means (USB Charging-Ports) gets power from a power source and uses circuit to convert the in-put AC electric power to an out-put power has desired voltage, and current flow or amperage (A or ma) by circuit which may
(AA-1) circuit install inside the desk top housing has at least one of transformer, adaptor, invertor, converter has circuit-inner to change AC current to DC current.
(AA-1) circuit install within outside housing's and has at least one of transformer or adaptor or invertor or converter has circuit-kits to change AC current to DC current
to enable the wire device 1st USB-male plug (USB-Plug) to supply power from wire's 1st input-end USB-plug to 2nd wire-output end's USB-plug which has desire connector type selected from (T-1) Type A, (T-2) Type B, (T-3) Type C or (T-4) mini-USB, (T-5) micro-USB or (T-6) custom-pin USB while the 2nd end's USB-Plug of USB-Wire to insert into the USB-receiving port of the other electric or digital device(s). The current invention all the related USB Charging-Port has min. 1.0 Amp up to 5 Amp and meet the USB 2.0 and USB 3.0 and has NO electric data or digital data delivery functions as co-inventor's plurality issued and co-pending filing case including parent filing case U.S. Pat. No. 8,783,936 filed on Jun. 16, 2011 and issued on Jul. 22, 2014 of inventor's reference series number (# GGG-2011), and child-Filed U.S. Pat. No. 8,911,137 (# GGG-2), U.S. Pat. No. 8,915,608 (# GGG-1), U.S. Pat. No. 8,931,947 (# GGG-4) and co-pending filing cases. Also, all the current invention only accept ONLY ONE input current not allow more than one input current such as normal time is AC power and change to DC power while power fail which will had a lot of controller or additional circuit need to do which may have more risk for fire case happened.
The USB-module(s) described in the co-pending application is an electric charging module which has at least one
(aa) USB-female charging receiving means (USB Charging-Port as wiki release on 2007) but also has a number of receiving means selected from
(bb) an outlet-female receiving means (hereafter as Outlet-ports),
(cc) USB-female Charging receiving means (hereafter as be charged device's USB Ports),
(dd) USB-female Hub receiving means for digital or electric data delivery (hereafter as USB-HUB Ports)
(ee) an adaptor's female receiving means (hereafter as Adaptor-ports), or
(ff) any conventional female receiving means (hereafter as Any-Other-ports)
to form a single body which has more than one (aa) USB-female Charging receiving means (USB Charging-port) to offer the same or different electric power though the different female receiving means (hereafter as different ports) within the one body.
The USB-module connects with an input power source and circuit to offer a desired waveform, voltage, and current (Amperage or mini-amperage) as output power to charge energy-storage unit or assembly inside of the said other device(s) when the female receiving means (USB ports) is connected with other device's male plug (USB-Plug) of desire style of the connect, style, size, construction or custom-pin for connection for be charged device(s).
Hereof, Also attached the USB history charter for different years for the USB generation;
Version history[edit]
Version history overview[edit]
ReleaseSpeed and maxnameRelease datesignalling rateNoteUSB 0.8December 1994USB 0.9April 1995USB 0.99August 1995USB 1.0November 1995ReleaseCandidateUSB 1.0January 1996Low Speed (1.5 Mbit/s),Full Speed (12 Mbit/s)USB 1.1August 1998USB 2.0April 2000High Speed (480 Mbit/s)USB 3.0November 2008SuperSpeed (5 Gbit/s)Also calledUSB 3.1Gen 1[19]USB 3.1July 2013SuperSpeed+ (10 Gbit/s)[20]Also calledUSB 3.1Gen 2[21]
So, the current invention offer a quickly USB charging-port to offer the min. 1.0 Amp and the current invention only for Charring function from the charging circuit connected with power source from
(4-a) AC power by a prong-cable from the AC outlets from wall or extension cord, power strips and has circuit-inner inside of Desktop item's housing has at least one of transformer, adaptor, invertor and use circuit-inside to change AC current to DC current at desired voltage and has other IC or circuit-insides or DC-to-DC circuit to change the different voltage DC current to USB-Charging port output-end DC 5 (+/−10%) volt or supply the desired voltage DC current to DC light source or DC other function's circuit to use.
or
(4-b) DC power from USB-cable to get power from outside housing's power bank or/energy storage unit directly do not have other circuit or controller which has multiple amperage current storage so can offer minimum charging capacity from 1.0 A up to 5 Amp range or higher, or
(4-c) DC power from circuit inside of outside housing has at least one of transformer, adaptor, invertor has circuit-kits to change the AC current to DC current for variety or different voltage of DC current and though IC or circuit-inside or DC-to-DC circuit to change or adjust from different Voltage DC current and has the USB charging-port output end has DC 5 (+/−10%) Volt.
And though a receiving-wire or delivery-wire has at least 2 male USB-plugs to insert into above USB-Unit or Outlet-unit female receiving USB charging-port for supplying power that power been though the desktop device's inside housing IC or other circuit-inside or DC-to-DC circuit to get desired current type to a variety of electric device's female receiving-port to charge the inside energy-storage unit or assembly DC current so can make other electric or digital device can work or operation.
To enable people to easily reach, touch, operate, or manage the desk top items, the USB-unit(s) or USB-module(s) are installed on or within the item/housing or a substrate(s). The items may be positioned at a location where people will stay for a period of time, such as a desk, table, bed, chair, land, grass, or wherever else people work, rest, or take a nap. For example, people use a computer, laptop computer, iPhone™, iPad™, or iCloud™ on a substrate(s), location, or place such as a table, desk, bed, laptop stand, laptop supporter, laptop cushion or any similar surface(s) which allows people to work, sleep, or lay down for a period of time while charging other electric or digital data device(s).
In all such places where people will stay for period of time, the nearby desk top items has built-in USB-units easily offer electric power to all other electric or digital data device(s), so people do not need to bend the body to find a power source under the table, which normally is farther away than the desk top items having LED means. Hence, this arrangement offers good convenience for people while they work, rest, or even take a nap, so that they can easily use the USB-unit(s) or USB-module of the desk top items to charge their small phone, computer, iPad™, or any other electric or digital data device(s) while they work, rest, sleep or take a nap.
It is desirable for the universal module of the USB-unit(s) or outlet-unit(s) described in the co-pending application to be made as small as possible so that it can fit into as many applications' limited housing size as possible and therefore really meet the goal of universal applicability. On the other hand, the smallest, slimmest, or most compact size of the USB-unit(s), outlet-unit(s), or USB-module is too expensive. For example, the APPLE™ iPhone™'s or iPad™'s USB-unit, which is very small in size, needs to use a very high cost compact transformer or inverter with super big power output in order to achieve a very short time to fully charge the other electric or digital data device(s). This problem can be resolved if, in order to get the USB-2.0 or new standard 2.1 amp output from the USB-unit(s), the size of some electric components, parts, or accessories such as transformer or inverter, or other same-function electric parts, or accessories can be increased by placing it in a desk top item with sufficient space, thereby obtaining the same big power output at a substantially lower cost to let the consumer save pocket money. Suitable desk top items to which a universal module, USB-unit, or outlet-unit can be added include a desk lamp, desktop lighted mirror, desk top clock, desk top radio, desk top fan, desk top lighting, reading light, wall reading light, head lighting, book light, electric picture display, night light with AC to DC power source or adaptor with prong and wire, projection light with AC to DC power source or adaptors with prong and wire, electric candle set with AC to DC power source or adaptors with prong and wire, or any LED device that can serve as a desk top item as described herein and that can accommodate a USB-unit or USB-ports designed only for charging purposes rather than delivery of digital data. The desk top items can provide function(s), performance, and effects(s) including, by way of example, generation of light beams and projection of images such as time images, as well as serving as a source of illumination, music, power, electric signals, photos, and digital signals for sound, light, music, smell or any conventional market-available devices that people will STAY there for a period of time sufficient to also enable charging of other electric or digital data device(s).
Also, the current invention not only for charger but also has illumination as below;
From above current invention's charger and lighting arrangement can see the current invention are different with the US prior art including:    1. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,736,033 and 8,545,039 Patel. The Lamp Base with Electric device recharge receptacle & means.fwdarw. The Bhart's disclosure the Outlet device and the Cigarette-lighter type construction build on the lamp base. The Lamp Base make the input AC current transfer to output current to automobile current (12 Volt), then the separated product is a Automobile-Cigarette or car-charger make the input current from (12 VDC) to USB end current (5 Volt) and be charged item's need use the 2nd USB-Wires' male plugs to connect for 5 Volt Output-end and be-charged items' USB-receiving port.            This means the Bhart's device at least need 2 expensive circuit/Transformer to get the USB Charger's output current from (120 VAC wall outlets) to (USB Current 5 VDC) and need 2 wires products (1st is cigarette adaptor+2nd is USB wires has 2 male plugs) to build the DC charging current delivery. This is not economical and none of people need 12 VoltDC for house use at all.        
The current invention has many different way and compare with Patel as above FIG. 3B can do 2 arrangement including (A) direct let the inside housing AC to DC transformer and its circuit-inside to get DC 5 Volt Current directly so transfer the input-end 120 VAC to output-end 5 VDC so this is practically. Or (B) the AC to DC transformer and its circuit-inside to make the 120 VAC to any 1st DC Voltage which may can operate the DC light source or other functions but it can not work for USB charging-ports output-end 5V DC current so need get help from the IC or more circuit-inside or DC-to-DC circuit to change the 1st DC voltage to 2nd DC voltage which has DC 5 Volt which perfect for the USB Charging Port's output-end current. So the FIG. 3B show the (A) and
(B) 2 way to get desired DC current not only for USB-Charger but also for DC light source or other DC powered functions such as controller, IC, motion sensor, wireless communication kits, IP cam, remote controller, infra-Red controller, communication device, computer device, consumer electric device. So this is different with the Patel basing on above discussion.    2. US Prior Public 2011-017-7703 (Now U.S. Pat. No. 8,007,295) Rotable & concealable device which only has the outlets device with manual switch. This is directly for 120 VAC outlets power source directly though metal piece and delivery 120 VAC to the rotable & concealable device's receptacles to offer 120 VAC current while the other device's plug means connect with the said receptacle.
'703 patent fail to disclosure the any USB charger concept, circuit, design and application so not have any related with the current invention for USB charger and the current invention device use Overlay to sit on existing lamp base to offer multiple power type power station with a lot of features.    3. US prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 7,897,277 Meyer et al, disclosure the Reversible battery cartridge which are use the AC batteries cartridge a backup power for the all kind of lamp which mainly for power fail application. This is nothing to do with USB ports and USB charger application. So there is totally different with current invention related to (1) USB ports+(2) USB Charging+(3) Outlet supply power source+(4) LED light and Universal lamp base to fit for all kind of existing lamp base so not occupy any new desk top space because (5) the Universal Desk base is overlay top of the existing lamp base.
Furthermore, the current invention has (6) LED light incorporate with the above listed (1) (2) (3) (4) (5) so it become a unique practical Universal Power station because (7) the current invention is not only supply one kind of power to charger different electric or digital-data device(s).    4. US prior art—U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,823 Disclosure the laptop computer with top illumination light which is not for the AC power source into USB related circuit to transfer to the DC current to charge DC 5 Volt electric device. The Computer input-end current is 120 VAC but it pass though the computer its transformer already transfer to output-end current at 19 Volt 6 Amp VDC at transformer output-end or other high voltage DC current and then there is no any USB Charger circuit inside the computer so the computer's external transformer which directly to delivery 5 VDC current to the to the USB Port so the computer system which is not same as current inventions the input-end current is 120 VAC though USB Charger inside circuit and more than circuit-inside or IC or DC-to-DC circuit to change to get the output-end for 5 VDC and most important all laptop computer USB ports has data transfer which is not allow for the Quickly charging system especially for 2010 definition for USB Charging-ports has minimum 1.0 to 5 Amp or higher without any data transfer definition.
The total circuit and concept is different because computer prior art use the EXTERNAL Transformer which not belong to computer itself parts to transfer the 120V Outlet power. Though EXTERNAL transformer get 5 VDC current (Outside the computer). The Computer itself input-end current is 5 VDC and output-end current of USB ports also is 5 VDC so it proof, Computer itself is no any USB Charger circuit inside.    5. US Prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 8,562,187 Smed disclosure FIG. 2 function for AC outlet-module has the PCBA to transfer the input AC current to 15 Volt 2 A to turn on the said LED or to change the input AC current to US power outlet or Other country outlet. This is different with the current invention for AC outlet-unit which is directly to deliver the AC current from input-end directly to the AC current output-end no need any circuit help if added any PCBA to help will have some voltage dropped increase electric resistance. Also, The Smed other output for 15 Volt DC which is not same as the current invention for USB charging-ports output-end need DC5V with market available USB-port type to connect with all communication, computer, mobile phone wire's specifications so it is not replaceable. From SMED teach 15 VDC 2 Amp current is supply to the LED light which LED light operation voltage is 15 VDC and SMED did not show the inner circuit or IC or other circuit to make the 15 VDC to pass though these other electric parts & accessories to change to the USB charging ports which 2010 definition has minimum 1.0-5 Amp or higher as SMED whole content did not teach 2.0 Amp how to charge the ipad and can share the 2.0 Amp for all LED light and the Quickly USB charging-ports. The SMED teach use power cord 36 has connector 7 to outlet connector 5. These is totally different for current invention's outlet-unit which no need any power cord 36 to build the electric delivery from desk top lighting device to the other electric device. The current invention outlet-unit has all outlet-receiving ends and can directly plug-into the other electric device male-prong to get electricity.
The current invention also has major difference with '187 SMED for below details.
5-1. Transformer change AC to DC to 15 Volt 2 Amp DC current to power LED or other and USB port.
This is not workable for the Ivan's because 15 Volt DC is too high and will damage the be-charged items or create the Overheat so ned get help from IC or more circuit-inside or DC-to-DC circuit to make 2nd time voltage change or adjust so can give USB charging-ports export-end for minimum 1.0-5 Amp or higher current at DC 5 Volt.
So the '187 SMED 15 Volt DC just to supply power to the Plurality of LEDs and can not charged other be-charged 5V batteries because too high voltage and too small 2 Amp current which can not share for LED light and USB Charging-port need minimum 1.0-5 Amp current at the same time.
5-2. The '187 SMED not teach the USB ports is Quickly Charging-port min. has 1.0 Amp Charging capacity at the DC 5 Volt and how to share the 2.0 Amp current for both LED and Quickly charging-ports need minimum 1.0-5 Amp.
5-3. The '187 SMED not teach any Quickly charging capacity and details to delivery from USB port to Be-charged items.
5-4. The '187 SMED not teach the 2nd circuit-inside or IC or DC-DC circuit which incorporate with the Transformer's circuit-kits or Transformer's circuit-inner inside the Outside Transformer housing or inside the lighting housing.
5-5. The '187 SMED not discuss USB charging-port at DC 5 Volt and Connection for Be-Charged items. The USB-port 30 distribution the current to what purpose for 15 Volt DC current this too dangerously to use super high voltage 15 Volt DC to charge 5 Volt batteries of the said be-charged items which is not meet US safety regulation by the USB-Charging port requirements including UL or ETL or other test lab. not like current invention details describe all USB Charging-port at DC 5 Volt with Min. 1 Amp to 5 Amp has safety authority certifications to charge the Be-charged device Energy storage unit or assembly so can let be-charged item can operate.
5-6. The '187 SMED transfer 15 Volt 2 Amp DC current which SUPPLY power to LEDs or others, This is not a current invention discussed to charge be-Charged items such as the ipad which need 2.1 Amp or higher to charge properly. SMED 15 Volt not only too risk for Too high voltage to charge the Be-charged inside batteries but also has too few current to charge single one piece ipad, it is impossible to charge ipad or iphone at same time which current invention did teach for any combination for more higher amperage needed such as 2.1 Amp, 3.1 Amp, 4.2 Amp. 2.4 Amp, 4.8 Amp and all meet the safety standard for USB Charging-port has 5.0 Volt DC range for output voltage and not harm to other be-charged device which inside battery is 5.0 Volt range.
5-7 The '187 SMED lack of the 2nd or more circuit-inside inside the Device as current invention. The 2nd or more circuit-unit which may has 2nd transformer because if need to SUPPLY ANY LIGHT SOURCE, It may need one Big Power output such as 5 VOLT 5 Amp for
Plurality of LEDs Including color changing LEDs (White LED 20 pcs plug Warm white 20 pcs) so need one transfer as the '187 SMED needed. But also need to have current to the said USB Charging-port(s) which may need 5 Volt 4.8 Amp so one transformer is not enough and not good to supply 2 applications. So the current invention need 2nd or more circuit so can has 1st Circuit-inner to supply the USB Charging-ports and 2nd or more circuit-inside to supply current to other application including plurality of LED, Super Big power consumer CFL, Energy saving bulb, LED bulbs, time display (May use separated batteries), or Controller need such as IP cam, motion sensor, IR for dim light help IP cam, wireless communication, motion sensor all these other added functions.
6. US Prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 8,758,031 Cheng et. Teached the inside wall USB charger device which is not same as the current invention. Also Cheng's filed date is Jul. 23, 2012 which is too late than current inventions. Also, this is for the Power Box inside wall has USB charger. Not same as current invention.
7. US prior art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,742,293, 8,116,007, 8,432,667 Strauser teach the music player has pedestal support or foot to put ground The exemplary audio device (system) 10 has a system console 24 supported by a pedestal 20. The system console 24 typically has controls (e.g. volume, play, stop, etc), displays and indicators. In this exemplary system 10, music or karaoke content comes from a digital music player 80 that is inserted into a cradle 81 (see FIG. 8) and connected to audio inputs 99 of the exemplary system 10.
Even Strauser had teach the USB plug to powered the music-player as below content; In a preferred embodiment, the cradle 81 is stepped as disclosed in the parent application, “DIGITAL MUSIC PLAYER CRADLE ATTACHMENT,” Which is included by reference. Thereby, the cradle 81 supports a large variety of music players 80 of varying sizes and shapes. In such, the music player 80 sits in a cradle 81. Power is provided from a power port (e.g. USB port) 21, into which the power cable plug 82 (e. g. USB plug) is connected to provide power to the music player 80. But it is different with current invention for (1) not desktop items because pedestal 20 for ground installation (2) not people hand reachable distance to charge the other electric device furthermore need to walk to far distance which more trouble than bend body to get power from power strips or outlets (3) No any light source to offer indicator light or any illumination (4) the music player (80) its do not supply the power to other device which is different with current invention is music device has built-in circuit and transfer input current by circuit-inside or IC or DC-to-DC circuit to arrange or adjust to get DC 5 Volt to charge the other electric device. So this is not same as current invention for desktop definition and people will stay for while to charge the other device.
8. U.S. Pat. No. 8,899,797 which for has USB port install on the movable (Movable parts & accessories or Organizer, Or Addable parts & Accessories) (may add the USB-unit or USB-Module or Outlet-unit or Outlet-Module on the MOVEABLE or ADDED parts of Desk lamp)
The '797 who is filed on Aug. 26, 2012 after Co-inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 8,783,936 (# GGG-2011) Public date on Dec. 15, 2011. and '797 patent has one prior filed and abandonment as below because it adaptor the phone's custom-pin plug to connect with phone female custom-pin end to build the electric and audio signal delivery, so this is not like the current invention has all USB-port which is female USB receiving ends on the desktop item and though the male-plug kits to of USB wire which has male-plug ends on 2 ends and one end connect with Desktop female USB port and other male plug end inert into the be-Charged device.
Hereof, The comparison for the 2006-020-9530 as below:    1. '9530 has bulb-socket so it is not the Built-in LED lamp. This maximum can add LED bulb Lamp device.            Fact: Column (0005) Line 10        A terminal housing is ?xedly disposed relative to the neck second portion, a bulb socket including a seat portion is attached to the terminal housing, and a shell portion of the terminal housing is shaped to receive the base of a light bulb.            2. '9530 The Transformer and Bulb-socket in parallel connection. So the light source is get 120 Volt current which is not built-in LED lamp device            Fact Column (0006), The lamp support may also house a transformer electrically coupled to the power cord in parallel to the bulb socket.            3. '9530 The 2nd socket on the edge of the support or base is Custom Pin-Out, Not regular USB charging-port so only can charge 1 model of phone as Contact (44) both all for Customer Pin-Out design. This is limited for one and ONLY ONE item can be charged!!            FACT [0007] alternatively, the lamp may include a second socket disposed on the support, the socket having a first end directed internally of the support and coupled to the speaker and a second end positioned externally on the support for connecting to a media device compatible cable.            4. '9530 No any wire from charging contact (44) or outside socket (50) needed while charging the phone. Because the contact (44) or Outside socket (50) both is custom pin-out construction and the phone just directly plug into this Custom Pin-Out can directly charger . . . . This is only limited one and ONLY ONE phone can be charged. Not like Ivan's use common USB-Female-receiving end and Charging wire's USB insert male-plug to deliver the current and the though charging wire's other ends to connect with the electric or digital device.
The audio output cable (17) though Round Plug (17a) to transmit the data to speaker (15) (15a), Audio Output cable (17) one end to Music media device (100) and other end to Speaker (15a) (15b)
FACT [0019] As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, an audio output cable 17 is electrically connected via a plug 1711 at one end to each of speakers 15a and 15b. As illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 4, the other end of audio cable 17 may be fed through an orifice 19 in support 12 and be operable to connect, for example, to the headset jack or other audio output terminal of media player 100 as indicated. Alternatively, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 3, the orifice 19 may house a connector (not shown) for plug connecting to a plug 17b of output cable 17    5. '9530 do not has built-in LED light source, only can install the LED bulb at the bulb-base. Not like the co-inventor's (3) issued patents or co-pending case has LED built-in as light source, No Bulb-Base at all.            FACT (0021) line 10 The light source 24 (e.g. incandescent bulb, halogen lamp, Fluorescent bulb, or one or more LEDs) is mounted in the bulb socket 20 and positioned in a plurality of positions relative to the support 12 by arrangement of the Flexible neck 14.        
6. '9530 The contact (44) is Custom Pin-Out type which only can charge one and ONLY one model of the phone. Also, the Recess Slot which also become Big limited to fit one and ONLY one phone.                FATC (0025) As illustrated in FIG. 2, the recess 42 is provided on the top surface of the support 12 for receiving the media player 100. A plurality of contacts 44 are formed at the base or on a Wall of the recess 42.            7. '9530 Only can charge one and ONLY ONE phone because (A) Recess (42) size is fixed (B) The contact (44) need align precisely to the phone contact so can charge one and Only One. Not like Ivan the charging port is common USB-Port!!            FACT (0026) Recess 42 is shaped to snugly receive a lower portion of media device 100 so as to align or matingly couple electrical contacts 46 on the media device 100 with contacts 44 of support 12, and thereby act as a socket for media device 100. Contact between contacts 44 of support 12 and contacts on media device 100 (not shown) for example may permit a rechargeable battery housed wholly within media device 100 to charge. Contacts 44 and media device 100 contacts are adapted to matingly couple with each other so that DC voltage can be supplied to the rechargeable battery of media device 100 for charging through the coupled contacts 44 and media device 100 contacts. In addition, if the media player 100 includes audio output contacts in proximity to the charging contacts, ones of coupled contacts 44 may be connected to speakers 15a and 15b via an internal cable (not shown) as an alternative to audio output cable 17.            8. '9530 The LEE unit only can charge one and ONLY One phone and the charge contact all is Custom Pin-Out type. The current invention's items has USB-port which can work with any USB-Port charging wires to connect with the other electric device and digital device.            FACT [0027] In accordance With an alternative arrangement of the present invention and With reference to FIG. 4, a charging circuit is excluded from lighting apparatus 10, and contacts 44 are electrically connected to a socket 50 disposed on an exterior surface of support 12. Connection between contacts 44 and socket 50 are provided through internally disposed cable 51.            9. '9530 LEE use custom Pin-Out construction on the contact (44) and Outer socket (50) which same as LEE Example ipod© wires for custom pin-out so can fit and charge one and only One phone . . . . Not like the other end on the computer as USB-port which Ivan patent claimed.            FACT (0027) Line 2 Socket 50 is adapted to inter face With the charging and/or data cable associated With media player 100. For example, an IPod media player sold by Apple Inc. typically employs a cable to connect the IPod to a computer via the computer's USB port. This cable has a custom pinout on one end which connects to the IPod device and a USB connection on the other end Which mates With the USB port on a computer.            10. '9530 LEE device can transmit BOTH DATA and CHARGING. This is not happen at Ivan item because Ivan item only has the CHARGING FUNCTION. This is not same on basic CHARGING of CHARGER device!! So this is totally different with Ivan's CHARGER patent.            Fact (0027) Line 14 to 19 The cable allows both transmission of data between the computer and the IPod and charging of the IPod's internal battery through the USB port on the computer.            11. '9530 LEE device cable is associated audio media device & get power from the inner charging-circuit and get power from CUSTOM PIN-OUT contact (44) or Outer socket (50) This is totally different with Ivan's can charge and ONLY CHARGE many different electric or digital device. Not one and ONLY one as LEE claimed and details description for AUDIO MEDIA DEVICE (100).            FACT (0027) Line 2 Socket 50 is adapted to inter face With the charging and/or data cable associated With media player 100.        
SO From Above (11) points different with LEE (2006-020-9530), The current invention any issued or co-pending filing no any same or similar with LEE's '9530. Furthermore, the '9530 on 2006 is no charging capability over 1.0 Amp as wiki report shown all the history and data so the charring capability and Not allowed the Digital or electric data to delivery on old date 2006, so that is not like current invention for quickly charge USB Charging-Port as above discussion and wiki data!
Also, The (2006-020-9530) for contact (44) and Outer socket (50) has below text;
The said USB receiving end (USB port) is one end of USB-Charging cable which same as all laptop computer USB receiving end, not USB custom pin-out, not USB mini, Not USB compact, Not USB other name which is the other end of the said USB-Charging cable which only fit for limited number of the electric or digital device.    9. US abandonment public prior art US 2009-006-7161
The Foldable mirror set is not Desktop installation. That is travel unit not let people to install on desktop surface always.
The Power from the Computer and which is not quickly charger (2010 just had final definition for USB charging ports has min. 1 to 5 Amp) and has very limited current less than 500 ma not like current invention has minimum 1.0 Amp up to 5 Amp for definition of the USB Charging-Ports release on 2007 and update on 2010.
'161 Nogota (Column 015 line 8 to 11) The electricity source of the light-emitting element 3 provided in the upper cover 1 is supplied by means of connecting the circuit unit 31 to a lead 4, connecting the lead 4 to the USB port terminal 41,
Also, the computer USB is not charger into the Foldable mirror into foldable mirrors' internal rechargeable battery. The Computer is SUPPLY the current to the foldable mirror while the USB Male plug (41) of the wire (4) from the foldable mirror (no any be charged items has the USB male plug on the device) into the computer ports and has power. Not charging into rechargeable battery and storage inside the rechargeable ready to use. This is total different because the current inventor has (1) The current invention said the desktop item has its own AC power source which is connect with desktop housing, The electricity source of the light-emitting element 3 provided in the upper cover 1 is supplied by means of connecting the circuit unit 31 to a lead 4, connecting the lead 4 to the USB port terminal 41, and connecting the USB port terminal 41 to an electronic apparatus 5 which is capable of providing a power supply. (Column 15 line 9-13) The electricity source of the light-emitting element 3 provided in the upper cover 1 is supplied by means of connecting the circuit unit 31 to a lead 4, connecting the lead 4 to the USB port terminal 41, and connecting the USB port terminal 41 to an electronic apparatus 5 which is capable of providing a power supply. '161 Nogota get power from computer 5 which not from AC power source as above FIG. 3A or FIG. 3B (2) '161 Nogota (Column 015 Line 7 and line 8) The circuit unit 31 is provided with one or a plurality of light-emitting elements 3. Which means Nagota do not have any circuit for Quickly USB Charging-port which has minimum 1.0-5 Amp big current arrangement (3) '161 teach (Column 18 line 8 to 11) Alternatively, one or a plurality of USB insertion slot terminals 42 can be provided to allow for the connection of external digital element(s) 6, thereby achieving an effect of expansion slot(s). which is not a USB charging ports for digital element and nagota did not teach how to get the power from circuit 31 and any relation for current type or voltage or amperage because nagota claimed the light source can be LED or incandescent bulb but from Computer (5) get into is DC current which supply to LEDs. But Nagota claim the LED can be incandescent (AC light source) so it is big question for this products is not existing basing on the '161 conflict description. [0017] As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, one or a plurality of light-emitting elements 3 can be provided at the insides of the upper cover 1 and the lower cover 2. The light-emitting element 3 can be a LED or bulb.
The foldable mirror had no any internal transformer to change incoming AC current to DC current.
The foldable mirror had no outside transformer get power from outlet AC power source.
So this prior art is nothing to do with current invention.
Hereof, To clear make definition for the above discussed many type of the Chargers and each type has its own USB or Outlet specification such as USB-1.0, USB-2.0, or new standard for USB-3.0 or Outlet for 1,850 Watt (for desktop lighted mirror has the USB-charging ports and hair dryer AC outlets), 1,650 Watt (for regular AC outlets not for hair dryer or heater use) as convention market available type which all fall within the current invention scope and claims but these specification is well known and not related to the current invention's parts-name definition, as below:    1. (# U-1)=USB-unit Charger: The Unit means it is an individual charger has only charger purpose to have one input-current and passing though inner own circuit to make input current change to one output current to charger other device from its own USB charging-port(s). This unit can be housed or without any hosing and install within the said desk-top housing and all live-wired or electric-carried parts & accessories not touchable by people except the USB-port(s). Here said CHARGING purpose is to has higher electric voltage from circuit and overcome the be-charged energy storage unit such as the recharge batteries so the energy storage unit can be charged and supply the power to the be-charged device's circuit to use. NOT directly from USB Charging port to SUPPLY the other device DIRECTLY to the Circuit (lack of Energy storage unit) so can supply power for other device has electricity to make operation. The current USB Charging-port is to Charge only the Energy Storage means, not directly to SUPPLY POWER to other device (lack of energy storage unit).            Also, The current invention's USB-Charging port only take 1 and only 1 of the input power or current and passing through inner circuit to come out the DC current on desired voltage and amperage. It cannot have more than one different input current such as AC or DC current as input current or it will be totally destroy the output current because inner circuit is fixed for one and only one current specification.        Some applications the USB-Unit is just a USB receiving port which connect with the outside housing's transformer, adaptor, inventor, converter which has its built-in circuit to change from AC power source to DC current and from outside housing into the USB conductive receiving-end allow the inserting USB male-prong to insert to deliver the DC current.=>This kind of USB receiving port also is a USB-Unit.            2. (# U-2)=Outlet-unit charger: The unit it is an individual POWER SUPPLIER device and only supply power not CHARGE device which has outlet-receptacle(s) which can receive the other device's prongs to deliver or supply the AC current from the OUTSIDE Housing's outlet-unit power source though the outlet-unit's port(s) conductive piece assembly to other device's prong to get into other device's circuit to power other device.            This unit can be housed or without any hosing and install within the said desk-top housing and all live-wired or electric-carried parts & accessories not touchable by people except the Outlet no electric carried outside parts (s).            3. (# U-3)=USB-Module Charger: This module is not a single USB-Unit Charger. It will be any combination for any number of the (aaa) USB-Unit(s) or/and (bbb) Outlet-unit(s) has its own number of the USB-port(s) or/and Outlet-port(s) to connect with other electric wires or USB charge cable and by the said wire or cable plugs to plug into electric or digital data device's female receiving-port which may has all kind of custom-pin construction in Type A, Type B, Type C so can charge by USB charging port(s) for supplying the DC or/and by the Outlet-unit(s) for supplying the AC current to other devices(s).            This unit can be housed or without any hosing and install within the said desk-top housing and all live-wired or electric-carried parts & accessories not touchable by people except the non-carry electric parts of the said USB-port(s) and/or Outlet-unit(s).            4. (# U-4)=Sealed-unit: This is a unit which has desired combination for any number of USB-unit(s) or/and outlet-unit(s) arrangement or combination and sealed or house into one piece of the housing, compartment, space, container and the related circuit(s) and construction have to pass each country's required for related safety standard(s) and get test labs' certification for this sealed unit or construction for the desktop item. The sealed unit only also can pass the related safety standard and get safety certification by itself of USB or/and Outlet sealed unit which not including the other housing parts or accessories non-related to the USB or Outlet.            This sealed unit any live-wire or electric-carried parts & accessories have to sealed or housing or enclosure within the housing, desktop items, container, space so can pass the US Safety standard requirement(s).            5. (# U-5)=Universal Charger: This is charger which has finished housing and electric-contactor such as prong means, or wired, or quickly-connector(s) which not only can incorporate with the said desk-top items but it also can use for other applications. One of preferred embodiment is market available USB-2.1 Amp Charger has 3 USB-ports with fixed or foldable traveling prongs. This can install within the current invention desk-items housing by wired or outlets or conductive piece assembly and it also can take apart from the desk-top item's housing and carry with people to plug-into Wall outlets anywhere to charger the computer, communication, consumer electric items or any electric or digital data devices while prong means plug-into outlet on wall or power strip's outlets. This is definition for universal charger for current desk-top items.    6. (# U-6)=USB female receiving means on the desktop items=It equivalent to (USB-Charging-ports released on 2007 and upgrade on 2009) to receiving the USB male plugs from USB-wire, USB-cable which has 2 male plugs on 2 wire/cable ends. One is for Type A and one end may for Min-USB or Micro-USB or other custom-pin construction which are same as be-charged device's USB-Female receiving port so can though the USB wire or USB cable or Jump cable or Bridge cable to build the electric current delivery from the desktop USB Charging-ports to charge the other device's inner energy storage items which is rechargeable battery, recharge battery assembly or any type of energy storage device which offer the electricity to desktop item electricity.            The current invention USB Charging-port has big charging capacity min. over 1.0 Amp up 5 Amp or more which as above discussed USB Charging-port standard release on 2007 and upgrade on 2009. Most important is current invention USB Charging-port only for charging function and DO NOT have any electric data delivery. Or/This will slow down the charging speed or make overheat or whatever bad for the said current invention.            7. (# U-7)=Outlet female receiving piece=It equivalent to (Outlet port) to receiving the other electric or digital data device's prong means so can deliver the AC current from outlet-port(s) through the conductive piece or assembly to the other electric or digital data device inserting prongs directly without passing through any electric controller or circuit whenever the prongs insert into the said Outlet female receiving piece.    8. (# U-8)=Desk Top items has more than one functions: Which is a products has LED or other light source which the said LED or other light source including the LED as an indicator light to show charging or charging status, not only limited for LED(s) is a LED light source for supply LED light beam for illumination. The desktop has more than one electric function which means Not only for illumination but also has 2nd functions which can make people eye, ear, nose, mouth, skin to see, hear, smell, eat, drink, feel or is a video or an audio or an image or a sound related things. The said 2nd function is existing products which available at market for people to buy and put on desktop or any surface where people will stay, work, sleep as above discussed.            The said other light source which including the Bulb, Incandescent bulb, CFL, Energy saving bulb, Florescent tube, PL light or any other light source available from market place.            9. (# U-9)=Base of light device: The base including the adjacent pole, bar, stand, step, curved surface, edge, contour or all the surfaces for the base of the light device except the light source and the shade. The said USB-port, USB-unit, USB-module, or Outlet-port, Outlet-unit, Outlet-module, or Sealed-unit, or Universal-unit, or rotatable module can fit within or install or attached or overlay or underlay on anywhere of the said base of the Light device which may has any kind of the light source including Bulb, Incandescent bulb, florescent, LED Bulb, CFL, LED tube, EL, OEL, organic EL.            The current invention also including the Base of Light device has built-in USB-Charging ports and this base or base has built-in light source can sell individually at the market place.        These above (9) details description has more clear for some parts & accessories which use for current invention. It is appreciated that all above listed, discussed, co-inventor pending or co-pending or issued prior arts or embodiment, details, specification, arrangement, constructions has its replaceable, alternative, improvement or equivalent functions should still fall within the current invention scope.        